lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Paris
| birthname = Robert Clark Paris | birthdate = | birthplace = Columbus, Indiana | deathdate = | deathplace = | spouse = Brian (1996 – present)Bob Paris Bio @ bobparis.com | website = http://www.bobparis.com | awards = }} Bob Paris (born Robert Clark Paris on December 14, 1959) is a popular best-selling author, an award-winning public speaker and an internationally renown civil rights change-agent. He is widely considered one of history's greatest International Federation of BodyBuilders professional bodybuilding champions because of his landmark efforts both on and off the competitive stage. Paris is the 1983 NPC American National and IFBB World Bodybuiding Champion Mr. Universe. In the July 1989 issue of Ironman magazine, he came out in the media as a gay man. He is a model who has worked with the world's leading fashion, celebrity and fitness photographers; and is a classically trained and highly regarded theatre Actor. Bob Paris has graced the covers of scores of magazines worldwide. Bodybuilding career Paris grew up in Southern Indiana. He played high school football and participated in track and field events. It was here that Paris first began lifting weights, leading him down the road to professional bodybuilding, where he excelled. Even 15 years after his retirement from professional competition, Bob Paris is considered one of the greatest athletes in the history of bodybuilding. Renowned for both his aesthetics and artistic approach toward the sport, Bob was also a dedicated advocate for the rights of athletes and an outspoken voice in the push for drug testing at the professional level. Personal life After Paris officially came out as a gay man in the media, he and his then-partner, Rod Jackson had a commitment ceremony in a Unitarian church in 1989, started successful non-profits, lectured on a wide variety of gay civil rights issues, and made many television, radio, newspaper and magazine appearances. In 1995, the two separated. Today, Bob lives with his spouse of more than eleven years, Brian, on an island near Vancouver, British Columbia.The Official Bob Paris Site - Bio Together since 1996, Bob and Brian were legally married after Canada equalized the marriage laws in 2003. In addition to his flourishing writing career, Bob Paris remains a committed civil rights advocate as well as a motivational speaker, model and actor. On October 10, 1998, he made his New York stage debut, starring at Carnegie Hall opposite Bea Arthur, Sandy Duncan, Michael Jeter, Philip Bosco, Alice Ripley and Tyne Daly in the Broadway musical, Jubilee as the character Mowgli. Books written by Bob Paris * Beyond Built: Bob Paris' Guide to Achieving the Ultimate Look (1990) * Natural Fitness * Straight From The Heart (as co-author) * Gorilla Suit (1997) * Flawless: The 10-Week Total Image Method for Transforming Your Physique * Generation Queer: A Gay Man's Quest For Hope, Love & Justice * Prime: The Complete Guide to Being Fit, Looking Good, Feeling Great (2002) Photography books of Bob Paris * Duo by Herb Ritts * Bob & Rod by Tom Bianchi See also *List of professional bodybuilders References External links * Official Website * Category:1959 births Category:American bodybuilders Category:American health and wellness writers Category:American male models Category:American memoirists Category:American motivational speakers Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:Gay actors from the United States Category:Gay sportspeople Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Indiana Category:Professional bodybuilders Category:Strength training writers de:Bob Paris es:Bob Paris it:Bob Paris ja:ボブ・パリス fi:Bob Paris